


The Wind in the Willows 柳林风声

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, boathouse, punting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: Lestrade punts on River Cam. Mycroft comes to Cambridge to solve Sherlock's attendance problem.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 9





	The Wind in the Willows 柳林风声

下午五点钟，桥上与岸边熙熙攘攘的游人渐渐散去，这条河流终于迎来它静默的黄昏。

格雷戈抬头望了望，淡蓝色的天空大半被云彩遮蔽着。那些云朵看起来轻飘飘、软绵绵的，有着珍珠母般的质感和颜色，它们低低地浮在空中，底部仿佛能触到三一桥旁那一排高大落叶乔木顶端的树枝上。落日余晖逐渐移向古老钟楼的最上方，整点钟声在草地上回荡。

他决定这是今天的最后一船游客了。将平底船缓缓靠向岸边，他确保所有人都安全踏上地面，随后和每个萍水相逢的人微笑着挥手告别。正当格雷戈准备将船绳系在岸边的木桩上，收起船上的坐垫和毛毯的时候，他看到不远处的桥下站着一个人。

哲伍德图书馆旁的这座桥有个向下的斜坡延伸到河面，偶尔有人会站在那里想要近距离看看野鸭，但现在河面上一只鸭子都没有，而他似乎已经站了很久了。格雷戈咬着下嘴唇犹豫了一秒，随后轻巧地撑了一下篙，小船划开水面，稳稳地停在那人右前方。

迅速暗淡下去的天光中，他看到眼前的人握着一把长柄伞，穿一件看起来价格不菲的深蓝色羊绒大衣，围巾自大衣领口露出一英寸克制的几何花纹，其他能看到的只有白衬衫的领子和领带的结扣，但如果说男人穿了与西装相衬的马甲他也不会丝毫感到意外。他完全不像游客，甚至不像会为了正式晚餐和五月舞会特意打扮的学生，却又年轻到让人不敢相信他会是这里的教员。

但谁知道呢，这个地方从不缺年轻有为的天才。

即使如此，格雷戈还是决定用最方便的借口探个究竟。他挂上一个总是和身上这件作为制服的白色毛背心一同出现的礼貌微笑，扶着手中的长杆开口询问：“先生，要坐船吗？”

拜夏洛克所赐，麦克罗夫特开始对这个地方熟悉起来了。原本他更熟悉的是另一条河，查韦尔河，它在涨水的季节会漫上大学公园湿润的草地，这时对面玛格丽特夫人学堂的船屋和长椅便仿佛是浮在水面上。

这次他又是被夏洛克的学科导师叫来，那不仅是经验丰富的教师，也是位成果斐然的科学家，他在信中的语气仍然恳切，但流露出无可奈何之感，或许还有一丝痛心。夏洛克的出勤率已经让他徘徊在被退学的边缘，但哪怕还有老师看在他的天分上愿意在这件事上帮忙打掩护，擅用实验器械并危害到他人人身安全就让学院不得不介入了。

与院长谈话后他没有再试图去夏洛克的宿舍进行徒劳无功的规劝，而是走到了河边。学院大道两侧有专人照料的草地上已经开满了紫色和白色的走茎番红花，但初春的晚风还是很凉。这没什么不好的，寒冷有助于他保持清醒，以便整理思绪。

麦克罗夫特过滤掉上方桥上游人的喧闹声，听到的只有河流缓缓流淌，水波拍打着桥墩和他脚下红砖铺就的斜坡。

他仍保持着精确的时间感，但不知为何就是不愿离去，到火车站乘当天最后一班去往国王十字的火车。麦克罗夫特徘徊着，直到那乘船的年轻人停在他面前。

他不觉得自己看起来像那些兴高采烈的游人，也不认为载着一个人却要提供四十分钟的航行和讲解会给年轻人带来多少经济利益；他对这段河流及他两侧的几个学院虽然说不上了如指掌，但也没有陌生到需要听那些每天都要被数十个船夫重复上百次的介绍。

但他答应了。

年轻人为了不让他看起来是手工制造的皮鞋底沾上河水，让麦克罗夫特后退几步，随后将船的前半部分拉上岸。麦克罗夫特坐在垫子上，两条长腿尴尬地曲起来，身边放了一条傻里傻气的蓝色苏格兰格纹毛毯。他努力不去思考一天之内有多少人碰过这条毯子，以及它多久才会被彻底地消毒灭菌清洗一次——或许自出厂之日起就没有过。他开始觉得这是个坏主意了。

在乘客坐稳后，撑船的年轻人扶着杆子借了一下力，轻巧地跳上船尾，而这条窄窄的平底船在他的体重下只轻微地晃动了一下。麦克罗夫特不着痕迹地打量着立于船尾的青年说不上十分强壮的小臂和被麦穗纹白色毛衣包裹的纤细腰肢，有些怀疑他的肌肉力量能否满足工作所需。

格雷戈没有问他需不需要讲解，直觉告诉他男人说不定知道的比他多得多。他甚至不知道这个穿着价值不菲大衣的神秘人为什么要坐船，但看到男人局促地坐在有些破旧的蓝色软垫上时他忍不住微笑了：“其实你可以把腿伸直的，毕竟不用担心踢到对面的人。”

他让长杆直直向下触到河底，提上来时减小角度在船尾摆动控制方向，在从水中抽出杆子时格外小心，以免水珠溅到对面坐着的人。因为不需要赶着运送下一拨乘客，格雷戈选择了一个闲适的节奏。黄色的灯光从两岸古老建筑的窗口中溢出来，他远远望着，想象那些穿着学院袍的学生用拉丁语做餐前祷告的情形，长桌上面容严肃的教授与墙上油画中早已作古的人一起居高临下地注视着他们。

他没意识到自己停下了动作，对面坐着的男人顺着他的目光望了过去，格雷戈才发现这是自己第一次听到他的声音，和他的面容一样，比严肃着装给人的感觉要年轻些。

“我弟弟在那里读化学。”他说。

格雷戈看着男人说完后便抿紧的嘴唇知趣地没有问下去，他将船停了下来，因为夜风打了个寒颤，然后冒出一句：“我们去买点酒吧。”

作为DNA分子双螺旋结构被公开宣布发现的首个地点，老鹰酒馆的知名度在这些年间提高了不少，价格自然也水涨船高，但是因为它比较近，雷斯垂德也顾不了那么多了。从小酒馆的人群中挤出来的时候他怀里多了两瓶黑啤酒和一瓶威士忌。

等坐垫和毯子收拾好，船也拖上岸盖上防水篷布后他才在船屋安顿下来，还不知道名字的男人默默跟在后面看着他的一举一动，没再开口但也没有离开。

麦克罗夫特打量着小小的木头房子，它门前是几条底朝上摞在一起的平底船，他刚刚坐过的那条也加入了他们的行列，被罩在一张黑色的、皱巴巴的油布下面。小木屋明显只是个供人暂时休息的地方，他很确定撑船的年轻人另有住处。房间里有个看起来很有年头的壁炉，但显然已经不再烧柴了，取而代之的一团电力伪装的小小火焰。年轻人没有开灯，直接在壁炉前的垫子上坐下来，开了盖的酒瓶放在两个人中间。

他不知从哪里扒拉出一只野餐篮子，在碰到油乎乎的牛角包之前缩回了手，冲着麦克罗夫特伸出来：“叫我格雷戈。”

“麦克罗夫特。”他握住了面前粗糙但温暖的手掌，于是本该尴尬的对话也如这个动作一样自然而然地继续了下去。说出对夏洛克的担忧比他想象的要容易多了，不知道是谈话对象的缘故还是因为格雷戈也用相似的苦恼语气抱怨自己的弟弟妹妹。

壁炉昏暗的火光和酒精让他有了一种身处维多利亚时代的错觉，或许还有之前连日工作带来的疲惫的延时反应。他在格雷戈讲到自己位于滨海韦斯顿的家时出神了，眼里只有年轻人那因为酒精和油脂而显得湿润光亮的嘴唇。他说话时喜欢经常探出舌尖舔一舔，跳跃的火光中一闪即逝的诱惑。

在英格兰寒冷的初春夜晚中他们很快从对坐变成并肩挤在壁炉前，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，那条蠢兮兮的蓝格子毛毯披在两个人身上，外面是风吹过两岸柳枝的声响。


End file.
